The Hawk and the Wolfe
by BadB22
Summary: She has to fight against her morals and values to keep herself alive but he knows there's a bigger picture to her that he's just not seeing. Almost the entire CSI team wants to pin her for murder but he just can't help feeling she's innocent. No one really knows just how guilty she really is. She never expected this life but she chose it. Ryan Wolfe X OC.
1. Prologue

"Horatio we've tracked down the four remaining survivors and they're being brought in now," Calleigh declared. "Good we'll need a protective unit on them at all times," he stated. "Even in headquarters," she asked but only nodded as he gave her a look. "Surely no one would be absurd enough to try an attack here," Natalia chimed in. "We're dealing with monsters above Milvickie on the food chain; I wouldn't put it past them." Eric Delko always had a touch of humor to these types of difficult truths.

"They're coming up now," Calleigh confirmed as she walked at Horatio's side to the elevator, the others followed closely behind. "Sir I think I've found something," detective Ryan Wolfe called as he made his way to the group. "Is it important Ryan," Detective Tripp's voice was aggravated and stern. "I'm not certain but it could be," he offered. "Here see in this photo," he extended it out to the group; all eyes on it.

"What about it," Natalia questioned still searching the photo for the clue. "There was a total of eight women who survived," he paused for a moment as he pointed a finger at a blonde woman with her back facing the camera. "This woman wasn't listed and wasn't present for questioning; she makes nine." Horatio took the photo from the detective's hand and focused harder. "She's covered in blood," Calleigh breathed. "She could have been a part of the group who saved them," Eric added.

"This is an excellent lead; Ryan I'd like you to join me in questioning the woman with her in the photo, Melina Juarez." Ryan nodded and handed out three more of the same photo for the others to use in questioning. Finally the elevator rang and out walked the women with an excessive safety detail surrounding them. Everyone took their survivor and headed off to different interrogation rooms; Ryan following behind Melina and Horatio.

"Miss Juarez we believe someone is killing the survivors," Horatio began but she put her hand up for him to stop; he obliged. "I'm aware lieutenant otherwise I would not have come at all." She sounded displeased and held tightly to her clutch obviously trying to hide her fear. "We're going to find who's doing this," Horatio declared. Wolfe shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He never made promises he really couldn't control from breaking. He would have said something more along the lines of, _'We're going to do everything in our power...'_

"We've got a few questions to ask you in case they might help determine who is doing this," Ryan explained. "I understand," Melina nodded easing her posture slightly. In every interrogation room it looked the same. Two detectives sat across a very tense Hispanic woman trying to sooth her as they reminded her of the life that she lived only months ago. The glass dividers gave Ryan an uneasy vantage point as the women one by one broke into tears.

After nearly two hours of questioning Calleigh stepped into the room after a quick knock and handed Horatio a slip of paper. Ryan leaned over to read **_'When asked about the woman they all said they didn't know. We all believe they're lying.'_** Horatio nodded and handed her back the paper as Calleigh exited the room. Ryan sat up straighter as Horatio pulled the photographic evidence from the file folder and slid it over to the woman.

"Who is the woman you are speaking to in this photo," Horatio asked kindly. The woman noticeably stiffened before fully relaxing her body for the first time since the beginning of the interview. "I don't know," a warm smile spread across her lips and her shining eyes remained on the photo. "Miss Juarez...Melina," Horatio insisted. Still silence. "She saved you, all of you didn't she," Wolfe spoke up.

"Is she in trouble," Melina avoided answering the question still playing it off at least well enough they couldn't do anything about it. "No Melina but I believe she is in danger," Horatio sighed. Melina seemed to think about this a moment as she peered at the photo and chewed on her bottom lip. Her eyebrows pulled together and Ryan was certain she couldn't even hear Horatio explaining how important the truth was and how this could very well lead to the murderer after them.

"I don't know her name," she finally answered looking back up to the two waiting detectives. "Tell us what you do know," Wolfe urged leaning forward using his body language to further entice her to talk and feel comfortable. "I don't really know where to start," she sighed glancing at the photo again. "Just start from the beginning Miss Juarez," Horatio offered. She laughed, not a warm laugh that would've matched her loving expression but a cold and somewhat annoyed laugh.

"Well a rumor started to circulate among the girls about why so many of us were disappearing. Apparently a John had told one of his girls not to get a prostitution charge because they'd get taken and killed. Sadly a week after I'd heard this I got one," she chuckled flatly. "I was scared but I kept working hoping it was just a rumor. A few days later I was ordered to meet a man out by the docks at two in the morning. I was told he was a special client and to get in the black car as soon as it pulled up. I knew it then that I was going to be killed like the others."

"She," Melina pointed to the blonde in the photograph," found me at midnight. I was thinking about running but I knew it was no use they'd find me and it'd be worse. I hadn't heard her enter my room so when her hand went over my mouth I was terrified thinking someone was there to kill me." Miss Juarez chuckled again this time a little amusement apparent but not much.

"Don't scream I'm not going to hurt you," a woman's voice whispered in my ear. Her fingers slowly removed themselves from over my mouth and I turned around slowly to see her. She was just barely taller than me dressed in all black with long blonde strands sticking out from under a beanie. "Who are you; what do you want," I stuttered. "Sit down," she demanded in a hushed voice trying to make me quiet my own.

"Listen to me Melina," she looked through me. "They're going to kill you. When you get in the black car they're going to take you somewhere with others and they're going to kill you." The tears had already begun to roll down my cheeks but I suppressed my sobs. "I need you to take these," she held out a small silver ring and a pair of underwear. My face twisted into sickened confusion but she merely gave a small laugh. "Now is not the time to be shy."

"You're going to die but these will make sure others won't. You don't have to die in vain, you can save them." I was shaking my head trying to deny myself the truth I already knew. I hated how easily she told it to me, how she could look at me without a sign of shame. Was she helping them? "I won't do it...I won't help you." I hated this woman and had come to the conclusion myself she was the devil. "I'll leave it up to you then," she said without the slightest bit of emotion before exiting out a window in the hotel bathroom.

I cried for a whole hour before I started getting ready. I'm not sure why I bothered to wear the ring or the underwear but I put them on. I tried to assure myself nothing was different, that it was just a regular client but my body defied me and wouldn't stop shaking. I'd been right, the _devil_ had been right. When I got to the docks and the black car pulled up I was knocked out.

I woke up in a hot and damp concrete room. The smell was awful and the sound of dripping water and muffled sobs was all I could hear. Looking around I saw seven others, all like me. We didn't dare speak but a few of us prayed in Spanish silently. The loud thuds and knocks above us made us quiet completely before one of our sobs would erupt. I'd been there awake at least a full day and it was night time once again.

It had caught me; it caught all of us by surprise when the first gun shot was heard. The whole place seemed to go into chaos above us as gunshots and screams echoed down to our cells. I thought it was death coming to claim me, perhaps the big John Milvickie had decided to kill all of them too to further cover his tracks. A man entered the room, opened my cell, and dragged me out by the hair. We were all screaming and crying by then thinking it was the end.

He held me in front of him like a shield as we faced the door, the only door into the room. Everything got really quiet before I heard a choked scream come from the man holding me and then his body fell taking me with it. It was her, I knew it the moment I saw her eyes. She was in all black again and soaked in blood. She pulled her mask off and helped me stand with a bright smile on her face.

Miss Juarez got quiet as she closed her eyes and smiled remembering the moment the woman saved her. "What did she say outside," Horatio inclined. "She took off the black clothing and had clothes on like we wore. They had blood on them but she still seemed to blend in with us. The police arrived almost immediately and led us all outside, she never let me go...The first responders gathered us by an ambulance looking for injuries that's when I felt her leave me." "What about in the photo," Horatio pushed making detective Wolfe place a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "It was just before you showed up that she came to me once more."

"What's your name," I pleaded her, my savior. "I can't say," she smiled slightly. "I'll call you Angel then," I smiled proudly. "An angel with horns and a tail," I added before taking her in an embrace. "Do you understand now why I told you you'd die?" She asked her voice a little sorrowful. "Yes, I have died. You've given me a new life," I exclaimed. She let her head tilt back and she gave a good laugh.

"That's too poetic for me," she declared. "I told you so because I knew you'd be that much happier to be alive Melina. I've helped you get your life back so you need to do something worthwhile with it." I turned to see the crime scene investigators were pulling up now and a red headed older man was yelling out orders. "I've got to go now Melina," she said from behind me. I turned but she was already gone and soon a young officer was directing me to take a seat and get looked at by the medics.

"That's all she said," Horatio seemed bewildered there wasn't much to go on. "Can you describe her," Detective Wolfe took the lead. "She was maybe two or three inches taller than me. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her smile was perfect and white, and she was definitely Caucasian. Her voice was soft and young maybe early to mid-twenties. Honestly she looked like your average young college student." Ryan Wolfe nodded as he led Melina out of the room back into protective custody to be taken to a safe location.

"It's hard to believe one woman killed thirty six people to save eight girls she'd never met," Natalia declared. "Eric look into the girl's families see if any of them have enough money to hire someone like this." Horatio was deep in thought staring at the photo. "Get the lab to go back over the evidence and find the clothes she'd been wearing." Natalia and Calleigh left the room. "Ryan great job finding the photo," Horatio added just as Ryan stood, he nodded and returned to his former work.

"Sir none of the families seem to have any connection to the vigilante. If she was hired it was someone else entirely," Eric announced as the CSI team gathered. Horatio nodded seemingly deep in thought his eyes transfixed to the photo that started it all. "Well I've got something," Calleigh sighed. "The clothing she wore has been seized from the evidence locker by the FBI." Everyone sat up straighter and looked towards her disbelieving. "Does the seizure report have a name," Horatio asked. "Robert Blackwell," she answered looking over the report.

"That's a codename," Horatio said looking back to the photo in his hands disappointed. "A codename for what H," Eric asked. "Robert Blackwell doesn't exist, the feds use it when they want something to disappear forever," Natalia answered. "That's correct Miss Boa Vista; we've hit a dead end I'm afraid." Ryan Wolfe stayed quiet as he leaned back in his chair and studied his colleagues. "Maybe this woman is being protected by them," Eric began. "They better be," Horatio declared as he stood and exited the room.


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting Nikki Love

"Fuck off idiot," the suspect seethed. The two detaining officers were having trouble keeping a handle on the petite blonde. She slammed her bare heel into one of the officer's feet making him let her go. "Looking to catch a felony assault charge?" The other now held both her shoulders and led her reluctant body forward. "I didn't do a damn thing you have no right to kidnap me asshole," she growled before the officer pushed her into the interrogation room and down into a chair.

"We've got it from here," Calleigh told the officer sharply. Ryan Wolfe had almost enjoyed watching the scenario play out before him until Calleigh had informed him he'd be helping in interrogation. Ryan had been the one to find the murder weapon at the crime scene. An image of the murdered Robby Mendez flashed in his mind. _Could this girl really have killed him?_

"Miss Love, care to explain how your fingerprints match those found on the weapon used to kill this man," Calleigh pushed forward the autopsy photo of Mendez. The suspect stayed quiet and lacked any sort of emotion as she peered down at the photo. "Nothing to say," Ryan accused raising his eyebrows expectantly at the young woman. "You're looking at murder Miss Love," Calleigh added.

"Aren't you too handsome to be a police officer," Love laughed. "Now is not the time for games Nikki," Calleigh hissed. "I'm not sure I like your tone," Nikki Love's low voice sent chills up both the CSI's backs. "Noted," Calleigh shot back. "You need to tell us what you know," Ryan Wolfe demanded staring down the suspect. "I know how much I'd like to take you home," she paused, "I could elaborate if you wish."

Ryan frowned while his partner slammed down her fist on the table. "Explain why we found your fingerprints on our victim's murder weapon!" Ryan touched Calleigh's shoulder letting her know she needed to calm down. Ryan glanced back towards Nikki and she sent him a playful wink. Detective Calleigh had enough and walked out of the glass interrogation room. "Just me and you then," Nikki said seductively.

"What can you tell me Nikki," he said much more calm than either of them expected. "You first," Nikki smiled. The detective's puzzled look only added to her enjoyment of the situation. "Tell me what you know about me," Nikki laughed. His frown returned as he opened her case file and began skimming over her profile.

"Nikki Marie Love, born in Miami, twenty eight years old, no relatives..." He read out bored. "Went to a juvenile center for assaulting a boy and almost killing him when you were fourteen." Nikki snarled cutting him off and making him look back to her twisted expression, "fuckhead deserved it." _What did he do to her? She looks as though she would do it all over again; maybe finish the job this time around given the chance._

"Did Mendez deserve it; is that why you killed him?" Nikki merely nodded towards the file, "Keep reading detective." Ryan studied her face for a moment longer before finding his place on the page once more. "You did twelve months for armed robbery before going back for another eighteen for assault with a deadly weapon. Did you decide to escalate to murder this time?" His accusations made Nikki's skin crawl and she turned away from his demanding gaze.

"I'm wasting your time detective," Nikki said just above a whisper. "A jury will take one look at your past and you'll get a needle in your arm," he threatened. Nikki smiled and breathed out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I'm not innocent but I'm not guilty of this particular crime." Nikki spotted the ginger headed lieutenant heading towards the interrogation room his eyes locked on her.

"Are there any other murders you're guilty of?" Nikki laughed meeting his eyes with a dark gaze. The lieutenant took this opportunity to walk in and stare down Nikki with a rather soft expression. "Nikki is there anything you can tell me about the man approximately six feet tall and left handed that killed Mendez?" Nikki's laughter stopped immediately; she'd never expected the CSI team to learn so much so quickly.

"I knew Mendez; he offered me the .45 for protection but it was too heavy. That's how my prints got on it. I don't have anything to do with his murder," Nikki lied. "We'll see about that," Eric Delko, another CSI, came into the room with his kit. He reached for her right hand cuffed behind her seat and she flipped him the bird as he swabbed her. He tested Nikki's hand for GSR but the test came back clear.

"No GSR H," Eric declared. "Thank you Eric," Horatio stepped aside allowing Eric to leave the room. "Detective Wolfe you can uncuff Miss Love and escort her out of the building," Horatio said leaving as well. Nikki smiled at the detective as he made his way around the table with a cold glare. He uncuffed her hands from behind her back gently surprising them both yet again. Nikki stood quickly making the man stiffen and watch her closely.

Nikki shot the weary detective a smirk before he caught up with her and walked her towards the elevator. CSI Calleigh made no move to hold the elevator and merely glared at the suddenly stopped Nikki Love. "Doesn't our system just disgust you," Nikki toyed just before the doors closed. "You know you're not really helping yourself," Ryan Wolfe declared while pushing the down button to the elevator. "I'm taking the stairs," Nikki said flatly as she walked away.

"Its protocol for you to be escorted out Nikki," Ryan rolled his eyes stepping to the side of her. They took the stairs slowly and Nikki enjoyed how the detective held his gaze on her just waiting for her to make a move. "Why the stairs I figure you'd want to get out of here as quickly as possible," he finally asked. "I hate elevators; they scare the shit out of me," she admitted freely. Ryan gave no reply but couldn't help but smile at her honesty.

Once outside Ryan stopped at the top of the steps leading down towards the street and CSI parking. "You're not allowed to leave town," Ryan started but Nikki stopped him with a quick glare. "I'll see you soon detective," she smiled _sadly?_ And made her way to her vehicle - a large pickup with a Hispanic male driving. "I hope not," Ryan Wolfe whispered to himself watching the two closely as they drove away. He didn't even notice his colleague in a silver car tailing the pair; he was too focused on the blonde staring back at him from her side mirror.


	3. Chapter 2-Wasting Time

Natalia Boa Vista watched the blonde woman from across the street still sitting in a silver Ford Escort. The man who'd picked her up had gotten out with her only to walk in a different direction keeping Natalia's nerves on guard. She witnessed a younger white male take the keys from Nikki Love and drive away in the pickup but didn't pursue - _Horatio's orders were clear to stay on the woman._

Natalia pulled away from the curb as Nikki proceeded to walk across the street just a little way from where they'd formally stopped. She walked slowly as if she hadn't a care in the world or anything to do. Boa Vista finally realized it was no use staying in the car as Nikki continued to walk straight and very slowly making it difficult to tail her in a vehicle without attracting some obvious attention.

She parked the car in a parking lot of a small diner and hurried back to the street to find Nikki. She hadn't gone far just a few shops down from where she'd been. Natalia didn't bother gaining speed as she figured she was a good enough distance away to keep herself hidden. Nikki Love however had known all along Horatio would send a tail after her; she'd expected him to at least send someone who couldn't be recognized as a CSI though.

Nikki stopped at a street merchant and purchased a bottle of water allowing her to sneak a glance back at the CSI pretending not to watch. She was at least in a light blue dress and sandals - _not too obvious_ - but this only made Nikki smile. _Who are you dressing to impress at the lab?_ Nikki then continued to walk down the streets going almost a full twelve blocks before turning to see if the CSI was still there - she was.

Not at all aggravated and actually enjoying some time out and about away from the chaos that was her life Nikki stopped and sat down watching the CSI closely. Natalia Boa Vista almost froze as she met the gaze of her suspect but decided she could throw her off by simply walking past her. Just as Natalia was about to pass the small table Nikki slid out a chair in front of her path.

Surprised she looked at a smirking Nikki and raised an eyebrow. "I've got all the time in the world to waste yours Miss Boa Vista." Natalia was lost for words as she looked the relaxed woman over. "Would you like something ma'am," Nikki's waiter asked coming over to the table. "I'd like the garden salad with lemon dressing and a strawberry daiquiri," Nikki smiled handing over a menu. "And for you," the waiter looked expectantly at Natalia. "Nothing thanks," she managed as she took a seat.

Both women remained silent as Nikki flipped through a complimentary magazine and Natalia texted Horatio. _**I've been found out; I think she knew this whole time.**_ Natalia placed her phone back into her purse and studied Nikki's features. _For such a violent person she doesn't look all that tough._ "Here you are ma'am," the waiter returned with Nikki's meal and drink. "Thanks," she smiled and took a sip of her daiquiri studying Natalia just as hard.

Natalia almost jumped when her phone vibrated and finally ended the staring contest between the two. "Lieutenant Caine probably wants you back at the lab now that this idea fell through." Nikki waved between the two of them before taking a nice size bite of her salad. Natalia retrieved her phone and looked at the screen. _**Come back. Thank you and be careful. H.**_

"Well I guess this road trip is over," Natalia stood quickly. "Glad I could get you out of work," Nikki grinned. "Next time tell your boss to send that handsome CSI Wolfe my way. I might make it worth his while," Nikki laughed taking another bite. "Horatio or Ryan's?" Natalia asked defensively. "Who's to say," Love replied darkly enjoying the anger swelling up in the CSI's features.

"I don't know what you're up to but we're going to figure it out," Natalia threatened. "Don't take too long," Nikki said flatly and returned her attention to her magazine and drink. Natalia turned and walked away finally walking at a speed she was used to. _She made me follow her all this way for that? I wish I could prove she killed Mendez; I hate this woman._ Nikki glanced back at the CSI storming away and let out a little chuckle. Her smile faded as her phone rang and **his** name appeared on the screen.

Nikki answered the phone and gave her location before the other line hung up. Only minutes later a new car pulled up to the scene, a red Camaro and one of her least favorite people inside. _Why'd he have to send Vinnie Baldwin?_ Nikki took the last sip of her drink and placed a crisp fifty dollar bill under the glass. _That should make the waiter's day._ "Well hello there trouble maker," Vinnie grinned leaning over to open her door. "I'm not handicapped or incapable of opening my own door," she snarled back at him. "Well hello to you too Nikki."

"So the boss says I'm to take you to the warehouse and leave you there; everything alright?" Vinnie always had a way of sounding sincere but Nikki knew all too well what kind of a monster this man really was. On most occasions he only played himself up to a woman in Nikki's position to gain knowledge of what he wasn't being told. "Nothing important," she replied throwing her phone out the window as they turned the corner.

"Was it about Mendez," Vinnie chuckled. Nikki held back her shiver as the memories came flooding back. Vinnie thought it best not to slap the woman he'd grown to hate as his boss had become highly fond of her over the years. He almost couldn't help himself though as her sickening little smirk played across her lips. "Calm down Vinnie your knuckles are going white," she mocked in false concern. Vinnie gave the steering wheel a good hard squeeze and gritted his teeth before relaxing back into his usual laid back state.

"I'd watch yourself Nikki," he warned as he leaned roughly across her and again opened her door. Her expression held no fear as she pushed passed him and headed into the warehouse not looking back. _You deserved that bullet more than Mendez._ Nikki forced her nerves to relax and her heart and breathing to slow. Even after all these years she couldn't help not getting worked up over this group's threats towards her - she never let them see however.

Walking into the warehouse she was almost surprised to find it empty. She headed towards the small assortment of couches that served as seating before on her previous trips to this masked graveyard. In the center on top a single coffee table sat another throw away cell and a written note from him. She pulled out her pack of smokes from her purse and lit one before picking up the sheet of paper and reading it silently to herself.

**_Dearest,_**

**_With all the commotion its best if we lay low for a while. I'll come for you after I get some business handled. Until then stay here, up the stairs to your left I've had everything you'll need readied and waiting._**

**_Love,_**

**_M.V._**

Nikki took her lighter and held it to the letter burning the page slowly and watching it turn to ash on the wooden coffee table's surface. She then finished her cigarette and headed upstairs to see just what waited for her. Her hand held tightly to her purse strap hoping he hadn't gotten tired of her and decided to have a hit man waiting for her. Thankfully no such thing was waiting but her nerves still didn't die away even once she stepped into the steaming shower.


	4. Chapter 3-A Dead Man

"Horatio we've found the driver of the pickup," Natalia confirmed. "Good," he replied. "They're bringing him up now," she added before heading back to her station. "Good work photographing the tread marks they left. We got lucky they were a match to the ones at the crime scene," Calleigh smiled as she headed in the opposite direction. Natalia only nodded still fuming over her encounter with Nikki Love three long days ago.

"I swear I had nothing to do with no murder," Freddy Martinez fought. "I can place your vehicle at the crime scene Mr. Martinez," Calleigh shot back. "We've also uncovered a bloody footprint in your passenger floor board matching those at the crime scene. Do you really think we'll believe you don't know anything?" Ryan Wolfe questioned. "Listen man I didn't kill Mendez," he growled. Freddy was sweating and his nerves were more than a little on edge.

"So you knew the victim," Calleigh asked with a softer tone. "Everyone knew Mendez; he was the go to guy." Freddy held his face in his hands highly distressed at the situation he was now in. "Mr. Martinez we can't help you unless you help us. I don't believe you're the one who shot Mendez but you fit the profile and that's all the jury will need," Ryan warned. "Listen I'm a dead man if I say anything do you understand me?"

Ryan and Calleigh glanced at one another finally understanding there was a much bigger picture to this murder. "Well Mr. Martinez if you don't tell us what you know we can't protect you," Calleigh sighed closing her file. "Officer go ahead and book him for the murder of Robby Mendez," she called to the uniformed man standing just outside the door. "No wait you can't," he pleaded looking back and forth between the two CSIs.

"It's Markus Valdez; it's always him. He calls the shots, the hits, he decides who lives and dies," Freddy rushed. "Markus Valdez killed Robby Mendez," Ryan Wolfe questioned. "Yes he called me and told me to pick him up and take him over there. We got there and he ordered me to stay in the car and keep the engine running. I heard one shot and then Valdez came out and got in my passenger seat. I drove him away and that was it," he hurried through the events.

"Can you testify to that in court?" Freddy looked at Calleigh like she was insane and shook his head violently. "No way am I going up against Valdez, he'll have me killed even before this makes it to court. You'll never get him on anything," Freddy argued. "We can put you in protective custody," Ryan began but the man only laughed. "I'm already a dead man," he sobbed. "Mr. Martinez we can protect you," Calleigh fought back. "No...Can I go now," he asked.

Calleigh and Ryan watched the man exit the building solemnly. "We've got his statement," Ryan tried to cheer her up. "I don't know Ryan; something is up with this. I feel like he hasn't told us everything. I'm positive Nikki Love has something to do with all of this, if I could just place her at the crime scene when the murder took place." Calleigh's phone suddenly sounded and she pulled it up to her ear. Ryan recognized Delko's voice on the other end but couldn't make out the words.

"Perfect be right up," Calleigh smiled turning back towards the building. "Are you going to fill me in," Ryan complained following closely behind her. "Ryan we just caught a break," she exclaimed hurrying towards the elevator. In the lab the two of them found Eric Delko smiling proudly as he looked over a report. "Well," Calleigh inquired still smiling. "Someone left behind a smudged fingerprint in our victim's blood. The print was unreadable but it seems whoever made it left behind some DNA."

"How," Ryan asked. "Whoever made the print wiped away a tear just before making it," Delko grinned. "Eric you paged me," Natalia asked walking in looking from face to face. "I need you to run this sample for a DNA profile," Eric handed over the evidence. "Great I'll notify you when I have the results," she took the sample. "Make that all of us," Calleigh smiled. "You got it," Natalia called back as she headed for her lab.

Hours later Calleigh and Ryan were called out to another crime scene. "The victim's names are Ella and," the responding officer flipped through his notepad looking for the male victim's name. "Freddy Martinez," Ryan sighed looking down at the freshly shot corpse. "Our informant," Calleigh questioning rushing over to Ryan's side. She frowned as she looked down at the man who'd been in her presence just hours ago.

"Well I think it'd be a safe accusation to say this murder is connected to Robby Mendez," Ryan offered opening his kit. "What do you have for me Alex," Ryan asked knelling down by the medical examiner. "Well hunny whoever did this is sickening. The shot is a through and through, fired close range, possibly against his skin. He has ligature marks on his left wrist; I think they made him watch as they killed his wife. She's badly beaten with multiple contusions and fractures, if the gunshot hadn't killed her I'm sure she would have suffered from internal bleeding."

"Do you think Valdez knew he snitched," Ryan asked Calleigh. "I'm not sure but my hunch is still telling me to focus on Love. We'll just have to follow the evidence and see which one of our suspects it leads us to if any at all." Ryan frowned; _it seems rather obvious Markus Valdez did this_. "You don't really believe that do you? That none of our suspects is the killer," Ryan asked. Calleigh smiled faintly and shook her head. "Still though it's our job to let the evidence speak for itself and keep an objective view on things."


	5. Chapter 4-Explain Away

"The DNA found in the bloody smudge got a hit in CODIS, came back to one Nikki Love," Natalia sang proudly. The undeniable desire to bring this woman down shined in each of Ryan Wolfe's colleagues. _She isn't that bad._ "I'll put out a BOLO on her," Eric stated. "Did you find any evidence of her at the Martinez crime scene?" Natalia looked hopefully between Ryan and Calleigh. "Not yet but there's still more to analyze," Calleigh offered. _This is getting ridiculous; I've never seen them so set on pinning a suspect before the guilt is certain._ Ryan looked to Horatio to see if they were on common ground in the situation; he was unreadable.

Eric Delko waited on a call of confirmation that they'd found Nikki while searching AFIS for a match to any of the other prints pulled from the Mendez crime scene. Natalia was more than a little distracted as she tried to find any DNA from the Martinez case hoping to get more on Nikki Love. Calleigh took an early lunch by accepting delivery duty and picking up food for all of her coworkers. Everyone was determined to solve these connected murders but Ryan Wolfe felt his colleagues were all being close minded because of a personal distaste for their suspect Nikki; he was more focused on this Valdez character.

"Ryan, Eric has informed me they're bringing in Miss Love would you join me in interrogation," Horatio asked. "Be right there," he answered. Nothing in the database had any information on Markus Valdez; he wasn't even sure the man existed. _Perhaps Nikki Love will know something?_ "Take your hands off me idiot," Nikki's voice sounded from the elevator. Ryan exited out of the database and logged out before heading to the interrogation room. "She knows how to put on a show every time she's brought in," Natalia snarled looking over the blonde being dragged forward.

"How is the DNA analysis going Miss Boa Vista," Horatio asked somewhat sharply. "I've gone over about half the evidence still nothing," she replied. "Keep looking," Horatio stated not giving her a single glance. His tone, his stance, everything about him right now was telling Natalia to move on and get back to work. She gave no reply but Ryan noticed her mouth slightly agape and shock apparent in her features as though she was offended.

Ryan and Horatio entered the room first waiting patiently for the stubborn Nikki to give in to the officer escorting her. She was finally seated and released from the officer's grasp. "Fucker," she mumbled rubbing her arm where he'd kept ahold of her. "Miss Love," Horatio greeted. "Lieutenant," she snarled back. "We found your DNA at the Mendez crime scene in the victim's blood," Ryan explained. "This shit again," she rolled her eyes. "Were you expecting a different murder," Horatio accused. She looked up - not surprised or fearful - just tired.

"We've placed you at the crime scene with DNA and your fingerprint is on the weapon," Ryan added. "You going to charge me," she asked looking Ryan directly in the eye. "Miss Love I want you to explain what happened," Horatio urged. Nikki shifted her eyes to him but only briefly before staring nowhere in particular. "I don't know anything," she finally replied. _What is wrong with her? We could book her right now for murder!_ "Do you know anything about the murders of Ella and Freddy Martinez," Ryan pushed.

Nikki continued staring into space; only she wasn't, she was watching the elevator. As the doors slid open and the man she'd been expecting stepped out she finally replied. "I don't know anything," she said again. She moved her eyes back to the two men seated before her and remained silent. Fear flashed in her eyes and both men noticed but before a word could be said a rather tall man in a suit entered the room.

"I'm Charles Morgan I'll be representing Nikki," he declared taking the seat next to her. "Well Mr. Morgan Miss Love has found herself in quite the tight spot," Horatio stated. "To bring you up to speed your client's DNA was found at the crime scene of Robby Mendez," Ryan began. "My client knows Mr. Mendez; this won't stand up in court. I'm sure if you swab the entire crime scene you'll find her DNA all over the place," Morgan fought.

"This particular sample puts her at the crime scene directly after the murder," Horatio shot back. "How so," Morgan laughed. "It appears Nikki, or someone else, wiped away a tear from her face before leaving behind a smudged fingerprint in the victim's blood," Ryan explained. Nikki's eyes grew wide as she suppressed her shiver recalling the moment. "My client went to visit Mendez and showed up after the murder, she was merely mourning her friend. Fearing she would be incriminated she left the scene immediately after."

"You just learned of the evidence and you already have a story," Ryan accused. "It's the truth," Morgan smirked. "I'm also aware you have her fingerprints on the weapon used to kill him; he had tried to give it to her for protection but she refused it." Nikki remained quiet not removing her eyes off Ryan Wolfe and making no point to look at the man defending her. Ryan noticed but something told him not to stare back and let the lawyer know what she was doing. Her eyes seemed so pleading and fearful under the hard and emotionless exterior; Ryan couldn't understand but he followed his gut feeling.

"Will you be charging my client," Morgan demanded seeming aggravated with the whole ordeal. "No," Horatio replied, "not today." With that Nikki stood and followed Mr. Morgan from the room and to the stairway all the while keeping her head down and expression unreadable. "So she got a good lawyer," Natalia fumed watching the staircase door close. "Makes our job harder," she breathed. "Not for long," Horatio declared. Ryan left the room still feeling uneasy about the way Nikki had stared at him. _What am I not seeing; what is she trying to tell me?_

"You did a good job in there Nikki," Morgan stated after getting her situated in the passenger seat of his Porsche. "I'm sure you could have taught Freddy a thing or two," he laughed closing her door and walking around the vehicle. Nikki chewed on her bottom lip not liking the idea of being anywhere near Charles Morgan. It'll all be over soon. Nikki didn't dare look back to see if CSI Wolfe was watching her again. This only made Ryan's suspicions grow as to just what was going on and what kind of danger Nikki was really in.

The yellow Porsche pulled up to the Valdez estate and Nikki stepped out quickly hoping the engine would remain on and Morgan would be going any moment now. She almost let out a breath of relief when she heard tires pull away and the sound of the engine fade. The next sound came from the closing iron gates situated up the drive from the large mansion on the beach. She walked forward, her confidence building up with every step, until she found herself in the large entryway heading towards the sitting room. The strong scent of his cigars filled the air and she knew he was waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 5-Sickening

"Horatio the bullet used to kill the Martinez family matches ballistic reports to two other murders," Calleigh declared. The glass cubicle was populated with the CSI team discussing what their next move would be on the two connected cases of the Martinez family and Mendez. "Was there a lead suspect," Horatio inquired. "Vinnie Baldwin," she confirmed looking back over the report. "We've just found our next lead," he stated. "Baldwin is a known associate of Nikki Love's," Natalia chimed in.

Ryan held his tongue but he couldn't help but frown seeing the expressions around the room. Every lead they got somehow connected back to Nikki and he was becoming more certain everyday she wasn't a murderer. "Should we contact her lawyer and have her brought in," Eric asked. "Not yet," Horatio replied. "Let's see what Baldwin has to say first," Calleigh nodded towards Ryan.

"Go," Horatio's voice boomed over the task force. Calleigh, Ryan, and Horatio led the swarm of officers into the Baldwin home. Once the door was forced open they began clearing the home room by room. Calleigh took the left as her and Ryan made their way down a narrow hallway leading to a large set of double doors. Calleigh caught sight of blood drops near the door on the floor and sped up but Ryan was already on it.

They took a quick look at one another confirming their readiness and pushed the doors open. They canvased the room finally making their way behind a large antique desk where Nikki's body lay covered in blood and bruises. "It's Nikki," Calleigh breathed aiming her gun around the room for a final look. Ryan was kneeling down beside her just staring when Calleigh finally felt for a pulse. "There's no pulse but the blood looks fresh," she said out loud.

Alex Woods was on the scene in a matter of minutes having already been out picking up the body of a young man who'd ended his own life. Detective Tripp was with her as well having been on the same scene. "Poor thing," Alex sighed feeling the fractured ribs. "Ryan," she began softly looking at the bewildered CSI next to her and the body. Before she could finish however she felt something strange, blood rising and falling under her hand on a stab wound. "Get the paramedics in here now," Alex shouted above the room full of voices.

As Alex turned over the body Nikki felt the air return to her lungs causing her to choke and spatter blood. This simple act seemed to awaken her from her unconscious state but there was no denying her life was still at risk. The amount of blood surrounding her body, the fractures Alex had found, and the multiple stabbings were all draining the life from Nikki. "It's going to be okay," Alex cooed trying to call the woman.

"That bastard," Nikki choked making her grab at her chest. "Stay with me," Horatio yelled. Nikki was drifting in and out; she was already being placed in an ambulance and carried away. She took notice of the CSI at her side looking down at her with hope and fear controlling his expression. "Thank you," she whispered through the oxygen mask just before closing her eyes to the bright lights. Ryan Wolfe had heard but he'd been lost for words looking down at the dying woman.

"She's in a coma and the hospital staff is doing everything they can to keep her stable," Ryan reported. "Stay with her Ryan," Horatio nodded before turning and leaving. Ryan's phone then sounded and he looked at the screen, _**Calleigh.**_ "Ryan a night shift CSI will relieve you a shift change this evening," she confirmed. "Okay," Ryan managed. "So far we haven't uncovered blood from anyone else but we've found a large assortment of prints. All of them belong to Baldwin so far but nothing ties him to the scene."

"Okay," he said again. "If we get anything else I'll let you know," she offered. "Thank you," Ryan's voice was flat but Calleigh took no offence and said goodbye before hanging up. Ryan wasn't in the mood to hear what they didn't have; he wanted to know who did this to Nikki and what their connection was to the murders. Numerous bells and beeps went off making him turn back to the room where she was down the hall. The nurses and doctors were rushing in and Ryan was close behind.

Having been forced outside the room and only able to watch from the window he found himself uneasy and on the verge of tears. _I didn't help her; she wanted me to help her._ Finally the staff was able to get her back into a stable state but the doctor approaching Ryan made him fear the worst. "Detective Wolfe," the man greeted with a small smile. "Miss Love is suffering from a great number of injuries but the real problem is her body keeps going into shock. I'm not certain if she'll wake up but once she's stable for twenty four hours we'll give a brain scan to access the damage and have a more definite answer then."

Ryan simply nodded and the doctor retreated down the hall before Ryan stepped into the room. Nikki's long blonde hair was messily tied back and dried blood was tangled within it. Her skin was absent of color expect of course for the many bruises now starting to show through. In all his time working as a CSI he'd never seen someone so brutally beaten and injured and left for dead - it was sickening.


	7. Chapter 6-Get Well Miss Love

"Horatio the fingerprints on the knife used to stab Nikki Love have come back to Vinnie Baldwin," Eric reported. "How is she," Horatio asked looking at Ryan. Currently the signs of exhaustion and fatigue were distinct within the CSI's appearance. For six long days he's been on protective field duty keeping an eye on the unconscious Nikki. Someone wanted her dead but now the team knew who - possibly. "She's still unconscious but the doctor seems to think she'll come through," he replied.

"I hope so," Natalia stated. Ryan glanced at her wondering if the team was finally coming around to the idea she wasn't as bad as they believed - he was wrong. "We're going to need to question her once she wakes up." Ryan's eyes narrowed as the room full of his colleagues agreed silently. _She was almost killed and you people still think she's apart of all this._ Everyone returned to their work analyzing evidence from the crime scene. Nothing could be found except evidence of Nikki and Vinnie Baldwin.

Ryan looked up from his table now covered in crime scene photos from the Mendez, Martinez, and Baldwin homes. His coworkers were all hard at work trying to find a break in the case but nothing was coming to light. He was glad to be out of the hospital and back in the lab but he was frustrated with thoughts and fears of the young victim in the hospital. _Is she going to make it?_

Nearly three weeks later the call from the Alex Woods finally came in. "She's awake," Alex confirmed. Calleigh and Horatio were at the hospital quickly making their way to her new room outside the ICU. Alex left the room quickly making her way over to the two. "She's not doing too well," Alex sighed. "You just said she was awake," Calleigh stated confused. "Oh she's awake but I'm afraid she's not exactly happy."

"What do you mean," Calleigh questioned still not understanding. "She woke up swinging," Alex complained. "It took two nurses, a doctor, and a trio of security guards to get her under control. She broke two noses and even knocked out a nurse," Alex nodded disapprovingly. "Wow," Calleigh breathed just now noticing the staff with bruises and blood on them. "She's restrained now and a little calmer thanks to the narcotics," she added.

"Is she up for questioning," Horatio asked. Alex shrugged unsure and the two passed her heading towards the room. "Thanks," Calleigh added giving Alex her famous bright smile. In the room the two of them found a mess of things - flowers knocked over, a vase broken into pieces, even Nikki's ripped out IV lying on the floor. "Miss Love," Horatio announced his entrance.

"What," she growled; her voice slurred from the medication. "We need to ask you a few questions," Horatio explained. Nikki didn't respond but only huffed in disapproval of her restrained state. "What happened to you at Vinnie Baldwin's house," Calleigh asked. "I fell," Nikki laughed after a moment. "Did Vinnie Baldwin do this to you," Horatio asked with his expert soothing voice.

"I don't remember," she lied making no point to cover the fact it was indeed a lie. "You're going to need some time to heal; until you are released I'll be keeping a protective unit on you. I'll come back soon; maybe you'll remember then." Horatio motioned Calleigh from the room; she resisted at first but Horatio's stern expression made her give in. "Get well Miss Love," Horatio added before leaving the room.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember," Natalia argued. "She's lying H," Eric added. "She needs time," was all Horatio said before his phone went off. "Horatio Caine," he answered. "Lieutenant Caine I thought I'd inform you the patient Miss Love signed herself out against medical advice," a nurse informed. "When," he said already standing up and reaching for his beloved shades. "Ten minutes ago," she said presumably checking her log.

Horatio hung up and quickly speed dialed the police dispatch. "This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine I need any available units to the Miami General to locate a suspect; Caucasian female, five foot two, blonde hair, and blue eyes." Ryan and Eric followed Horatio to the hospital and helped with the search but Nikki was long gone by then. "H, I recovered this from her room," Ryan stated handing over the burnt slip of paper.

"Meet me at war," Horatio read the only visible part of the note. "The nurse said it was a private message but she recognized the stationary, there was a matching envelope and it came with the pink and white roses delivered by Augusto's Bouquets," Ryan reported. "Get them back to the lab," Horatio ordered before calling Eric over. "Yeah H," he asked removing his gloves. "We're going to pay Augusto a little visit," Horatio informed placing his shades on his nose.

"Yes I sent that delivery out yesterday with Juan," Mr. Augusto confirmed. "But there wasn't any note with it," he recalled. "Who made the purchase," Eric asked. The rather round Italian man smiled warmly as he arranged a fresh bouquet of yellow daisies. "Little Spanish boy came in saying they were for his mommy in the hospital. Paid thirty dollars cash after he picked them out; said they were her favorite." Eric glanced at Horatio trying to see if he believed the man.

"Was there anyone with the boy," Horatio asked. "No just him, but he didn't look unusual. He was dressed nicely and parked his bike right outside when he came in. He was maybe ten or eleven and very well-mannered as well. He told me the room number himself and even checked to make sure I wrote it correctly." Horatio nodded stepping away and dialing the hospital on his phone. "Who was in the room before Nikki Love," he asked the other line. "Mrs. Gonzales, she'd been in a car accident and was released just two hours before Miss Love took the room" the female voice replied. "Thank you," Horatio hung up.

"Who made the delivery again," Eric asked after talking with Horatio. "Juan, he's off today though; is he in some kind of trouble," the shop owner asked. "Can we get his address?" Horatio stared down the owner and after a moment of hesitation he scribbled down an address and handed it over. "Thank you Mr. Augusto," Eric nodded looking at the address. Eric and Horatio headed over to the home located at the address they were given to find a young man throwing a duffle bag in his trunk.

"Going somewhere Juan," Horatio accused. Juan closed his trunk and glared at him, "What do you want?" Juan Morales was escorted to the department for questioning; he was reluctant but mostly corporative. "So what is this about," he sighed getting comfortable in his chair. "Mr. Morales we have reason to believe you placed a note inside flowers delivered to Nikki Love at the hospital; flowers that were actually meant to be delivered to Mrs. Gonzales who had already checked out." Calleigh was eyeing the suspect reading every movement he made to catch any lies.

"I wasn't given a name just a room number and last I checked delivering a note with flowers wasn't illegal," he laughed. "It's not but it ties you into three open murder cases," Eric retorted. "Whoa man, there wasn't even a note. You ain't pinning no murder on me I haven't done anything," he fought. "There was no note when you delivered the flowers," Calleigh questioned. "No; it was just pink and white roses with a bow and vase and the business card from the shop, nothing else," he defended.

Juan Morales left the building, got in his car and drove to the location he was informed of. "Did they question you,"_ his_ deep voice asked. "Yeah, but I told them there was no note; they let me go so I guess they believe it," Juan answered. "You did very good young man," the _man_ praised. _His_thick cigar smoke made Juan cough as he looked at the _man_. "What are you doing," he cried out seeing the gun in the _man's_ hands. "No hard feelings kid," _he_ laughed. "I did what you asked," he pleaded. "No loose ends," with that the gun fired leaving a bleeding corpse in the warehouse.

Nikki was slow moving from the room to see what had just happened. "It's nothing Nikki," the _man_ soothed coming to her side to help her back into the room. She couldn't hold back the tears as she caught sight of the unfortunate victim lying dead on the ground. _He only needed money for college, he wouldn't have said anything to the police; he didn't even know your name!_ "Don't cry Nikki," the _man_ wiped away her tears. Flashbacks of the Mendez murder took over her mind briefly before she looked up at the _man_. "It just hurts so bad; I thought there was trouble and I just moved too quickly," she lied letting a few more tears exit her eyes. "It's going to be fine," the _man_assured her.


End file.
